Apologize
by Nunah
Summary: Ele poderia não dizer em voz alta, mas, intimamente, ele a tinha perdoado. Afinal, ele a amava. Nunca tinha amado outra em sua vida, e nunca mais amaria.


_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground,_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound._

Não. Ele não deveria estar ali, não deveria se preocupar tanto com ela. E ela? Ela também estava errada, não estava? Ela não deveria procurá-lo; não deveria balançá-lo novamente e trazer todas aquelas lembranças à tona.

Mas o tinha feito.

E agora, ele estava ali. Atrás dela. "Estou indo", ela lhe dissera mais cedo, como se fosse dar uma volta no quarteirão e já voltasse, e ele sabia que não era bem assim, mas continuou com seu semblante impassível. Ela franziu os lábios, colocando novamente sua máscara de indiferença, e saiu, pela mesma porta por onde saíra muitas vezes antes.

Irene Adler não era uma mulher previsível, disso ele sabia, mas a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, se ela tinha ido ao seu encontro, estava metida em encrenca; não que isso fosse um problema, afinal ela sabia se livrar bem até demais dos problemas, mas para todos os efeitos, era Adler.

E tinha sido por esse, e por outros motivos, que Holmes a tinha seguido por toda Londres. Porque sabia que ela estava em perigo. De novo. E seu cérebro trabalhava a mil enquanto se escondia quando ela parecia tê-lo notado, por que ele se preocupava tanto? Desde que a conhecera, por mais admirável que fosse, aquela mulher era sinônimo de problema em sua vida, então, por que ainda se importava?

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait…_

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say…_

Mesmo seu instinto lhe dizendo que não deveria fazê-lo, ele continuou trilhando seu caminho, provavelmente para uma nova confusão. E então, seu sangue gelou.

Foi algo instantâneo. Estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que nem reparou para onde seus pés estavam o levando. Mas, quando deu por si, ele estava lá. E ela também.

Holmes nunca imaginaria que algum dia veria Irene Adler daquele jeito. Quanto tempo levara para chegar? Aquele estrago não poderia ter sido feito em poucos minutos, poderia? Tanto fazia. O importante é que tinha acontecido. E, não era nada bom.

Seus passos, provavelmente a única coisa que fazia barulho naquele lugar, fizeram-na abrir os olhos. Não houve reação. Era como se ela já esperasse por aquele momento.

Suas pálpebras estavam arroxeadas e havia um corte fundo em sua bochecha esquerda. Seus lábios estavam ressecados e entreabertos. O vestido rasgara-se em vários lugares e seu cabelo havia se desprendido e agora caía em cachos por seus ombros.

Holmes olhou ao seu redor procurando algum ponto enevoado, como se desejasse estar sonhando. Ou tendo um de seus piores pesadelos. A única coisa que encontrou foram paredes cinzentas de um pub abandonado e quase em ruínas.

- Não há saída. – disse ela, num fio de voz. – Você não pode fugir disso.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

Ele se aproximou. E desejou com ainda mais vontade estar delirando. Adler engoliu em seco. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesar. Holmes se ajoelhou, perdendo as forças. Aquilo era mais do que ele podia suportar. Uma mulher que merecia sua admiração, que sempre passava a idéia de superioridade e resistência. Uma mulher que parecia indestrutível aos seus olhos.

E agora, lá estava ela. Sem forças, coberta pelo próprio sangue, agarrada ao único fio da vida que ainda lhe restava. Era como se ele estivesse levado um soco. Holmes não sentia absolutamente nada. Não tinha o que sentir. Apenas o choque o dominava naquele momento.

Era uma situação ao mesmo tempo impossível e muito real. Algo em que ele pensaria com escárnio estava agora à frente de seus olhos, bem ali. Holmes estava desmoronando.

Adler sorriu diante de sua incredulidade.

- Ninguém é de ferro Holmes. – disse ela, fracamente. – Não importa o quanto se batalhe na vida, todos terão o mesmo fim.

Ele sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos; abaixou a cabeça e depois encarou um ponto tão longe quanto o horizonte. Na sua cabeça, cenas de toda sua vida passaram como num filme. Mas por que aquilo estava lhe acontecendo?

Holmes sabia que não deveria sentir essas coisas; um detetive tinha de ser frio, centrado. Ele não podia perder o foco. Não agora. Ele tinha de ser forte, e era. Mas sua inteligência precisa não falhara, e ele bem sabia o que estava havendo.

Queria negar com todas as suas forças, mas estaria sendo desonesto consigo mesmo. Ele sabia que estava sentindo na própria pele todo o sofrimento da mulher à sua frente, mas ainda assim ela continuava calma.

Era errado. Ele devia sentir satisfação, devia se sentir vingado por vê-la assim, mas não.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you,_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new, yeah…_

- Sherlock…

Ela sorriu, alcançando sua mão.

- Irene... – seus olhos se voltaram para ela cheios de preocupação. – O-o que...?

Ela respirou fundo o quanto pôde e o corte em sua bochecha se abriu ainda mais. Suas mãos, machucadas, estavam cheias de sangue.

O ponto fraco de Holmes estava se infeccionando. Irene Adler tinha apenas mais alguns minutos de vida, morreria em um pub abandonado, e não ligava para isso. Ele queria sair correndo, chamar um médico e salvá-la. Era o que ele mais queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia deixá-la sozinha novamente, não naquele momento. E se acontecesse algo enquanto estivesse fora?

Não daria tempo.

- O que aconteceu à mulher que eu conheci? – perguntou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para esperar por uma resposta. – O que aconteceu à mulher de ferro que sempre foi admirada e invejada? Que sempre se livrou de todas as confusões em que se metia e se orgulhava disso? O que aconteceu a você, Irene?

Adler apertou os lábios, lembrando-se de seus bons momentos. A fuga era a parte mais divertida do processo. A parte em que ela deixava todos impressionados e incrédulos. Ela também gostava de quando conseguia superar a inteligência de alguém com a própria, mas correr, fugir, viver como se nada tivesse acontecido e ser reconhecida por isso era com certeza a melhor parte.

- Essa mulher... – ela suspirou, desviando os olhos para o teto. – Ela se apaixonou, Holmes. E foi punida por isso. Pessoas como eu são obrigadas a ter um coração de pedra e uma frieza indomável para sobreviver por toda sua vida. Eu falhei Holmes. E recebi em troca o que eu menos gostaria de ter; desatenção, distração e descuido.

- Isso não é crime. O que você sente, quero dizer. – ele disse, como uma piada interna; ela sorriu. – Minha profissão também não admite essas coisas, mas de qualquer jeito...

- É a culpa, não é? – ele baixou os olhos. – Conheço você, Sherlock. Sei que compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que eu.

- Temos as mesmas obrigações e as mesmas falhas. É por isso que somos tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles, ambos imersos demais em seus próprios pensamentos para contestarem. Os minutos se seguiram, parecendo uma eternidade. E ela parecia estar mais fraca a cada respiração.

- Eu sinto muito.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say…_

"_I'm sorry" like a angel, heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid…_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, oh…_

Não foram precisas mais palavras. Os dois sabiam bem o que aquilo significava. Além de ter pedido desculpas por tudo que já lhe causara, ela estava se despedindo, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizê-lo.

- É muito tarde pra se desculpar. – disse ele, olhando-a cheio de magoa.

Todos aqueles anos ele tivera de conviver comas encrencas nas quais aquela mulher o metia e não a deixaria sair livre. Nem naquelas condições.

Quando a olhou novamente, foi como se uma lâmina gelada penetrasse o seu peito. Ela fazia uma careta de dor, seus olhos estavam marejados e os lábios se entreabriram novamente. Mas ele não voltaria atrás.

Holmes se levantou pela primeira vez e caminhou lentamente pelo lugar. Cadeiras quebradas, paredes destruídas, papéis espalhados... Nada disso parecia ser capaz de chamar sua atenção.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou as ruas movimentadas através de um buraco onde deveria ter uma janela. O vento bateu. Seus cabelos se bagunçaram. Um arrepio percorreu seus braços.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. – sussurrou ele. Seus olhos ardiam. Ao longe, uma tempestade se aproximava. O céu estava acinzentado e escurecia rapidamente, atingindo uma tonalidade sombria.

O tempo parecia refletir tudo o que eles sentiam. Era algo confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo triste e deprimente.

- Eu não posso te deixar aqui. – disse ele, voltando para o lado dela.

- Não há nada o que você possa fazer. – disse Alder, fechando os olhos. – É tarde demais.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah…_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah…_

Ele se sentou, colocando-a apoiada em seu ombro e segurando sua mão. "Eu ficarei com você", era o que ele queria dizer. Mas algo o impedia. Talvez tivesse medo. Talvez vergonha, ou até mesmo se sentia incapaz depois de tanto tempo.

E ainda havia mais coisas a serem ditas. Coisas que foram por muito escondidas e encobertas, agora vinham como uma enxurrada, caindo como um peso a mais em seus ombros.

Holmes encostou o seu rosto no dela, sentindo seu perfume.

- Irene... – começou ele, baixo. Mas, antes mesmo de terminar, ela já sabia o que ele diria, e o interrompeu.

- É muito tarde pra se desculpar.

Ela repetiu suas palavras, entendendo o que ele sentia. Adler causara muito mal a ele, mesmo sem saber, e agora compreendia isso. Ela não sentia necessidade de seu perdão, pois sabia que, se conseguisse, ele teria lhe dado.

Em um impulso, ela uniu a última de suas forças e, apoiando-se no pescoço de Holmes, encaixou seus lábios nos dele. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto delicadamente.

Tudo o que não disseram naqueles últimos minutos foi esclarecido ali, em apenas alguns segundos, com um único gesto.

Ele poderia não dizer em voz alta, mas, intimamente, ele a tinha perdoado. Afinal, ele a amava. Nunca tinha amado outra em sua vida, e nunca mais amaria.

Foi naquele instante de alegria interior, que ele sentiu toda a vida se esvair dela. Seu corpo amoleceu e foi tombando de volta. Seus olhos estavam fechados. A pele continuava machucada e empoeirada. Mas sua expressão era serena.

Ao beijá-lo, ela tinha o livrado do fardo. Sabia que se não o fizesse, Holmes teria de conviver pelo resto da vida com um sentimento de culpa, pensando em todas as possibilidades que tivera para salvá-la e que perdera. Teria de viver achando que fora por isso, e apenas por causa dele, que ela tinha o deixado, solitário naquele mundo enorme.

No entanto, ali estava o corpo inerte de Irene Alder, a mulher mais admirável, fantástica e inteligente que já cruzara seu caminho. Era como se estivesse vivendo um sonho, um pesadelo, ou talvez algo entre as duas coisas. E ele sabia que nunca mais acordaria. Ele ficaria pensando naquele momento por todos os dias de sua vida e nunca se livraria das memórias que tinha dos dias em que a encontrara.

Aquela seria a sua mais triste, e ao mesmo tempo mais feliz, lembrança.

Lá fora, a tempestade assolava as ruas de Londres, levando embora toda aquela confusão.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off… the ground._


End file.
